Ground calcium carbonate (GCC) is a mineral filler or additive for polymer resins. Some of the techniques for making polyester articles having mineral fillers and additives are sheet molding compounds (SMC) and bulk molding compounds (BMC). For example, in SMC applications a polymeric sheet containing mineral additives is produced and then is placed into a mold. The polymeric sheet flows to fill the mold cavity with temperature and pressure and is cured in place. In order to produce a fully formed article, a low resin viscosity with good flow properties is needed to ensure the mold cavity is completely filled prior to the resin system curing. Also, articles such as cultured marble formed from polyester resins having mineral fillers and additives can be made.